Into the Future
by chawk1993
Summary: *One Shot* *Set after The Power of Three Blondes* When Melinda, Chris and Wyatt's younger sister arrives from the future to help Chris save Wyatt from becoming evil, the future becomes slightly altered when she meets the Charmed Ones and Leo. *Altered Dark Future*


**A/N: **_Hey Charmed fans. I've just become a Charmed fan and I decided to write this. This is set straight after the episode 'The Power of Three Blondes.' As it is implied by the episode 'Chris-Crossed', that Melinda, Chris and Wyatt's younger sister doesn't exist in the dark future but I've included her here as I've always wondered from all the reading I have done on the Charmed Wiki what Chris and Melinda's relationship is like as there is no interaction between them in the show (as present-Melinda only appears at the end of 'Forever Charmed') and there is not much interaction between them as kids in the Comics or so I can gather. Bianca is mentioned here but not in great detail. This could be considered a prequel to the episode 'Chris-Crossed' as we know that Bianca is forced to side with evil Wyatt. It may be a bit OOC, please tell me if it is and I'll be sure to work on it when I continue to work on my next Charmed story. So please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

**Into the Future**

* * *

Chris stood looking over the Stillman sisters' page in the Book of Shadows when he heard the jingle of someone orbing into the room. Looking up, he was surprised when the figure appeared to be someone familiar.

The person, a young woman not much younger then Chris, had dark curly chestnut coloured hair with eyes of the same shade to match. Dressed simply in black _Jodhpur_tights, combat boots and a top with a right sleeve and a strap on the left, the young woman could have been mistaken for a younger version of Piper. On her left ring finger was a gold finger that bore an alternative version of the Book of Shadows triquetra. On her left wrist was a tattoo exactly like the triquetra on the front of the book.

"Melinda? What are you doing here?" Chris asked in surprise as he walked out from behind the pedestal that held the book.

"Chris! Oh my god! I found you!" Melinda rushed forward to hug him.

"You didn't answer my question, Mel." Chris said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I came to help you with changing the future." Melinda told him confidently.

"Mel," Chris groaned. "I-"

"Chris, are you-? Ah!" Chris and Melinda turned, still in their half hug to see Paige standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" she said in alarm.

"Melinda, Melinda Perry, from the future." Melinda said introducing herself as quickly possible.

"Wife, girlfriend, what?" Paige asked warily.

"Ah…" Chris said unable to say anything.

"Sister, actually." Melinda said confidently. "It's so good to see you alive Aun-" the rest of her sentence was muffled out with Chris' hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"Ignore her, she's always had a big mouth." Chris chuckled nervously.

"So you're from the future too?" Paige asked still feeling uneasy.

"Yeah!" Melinda said brightly. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Okay, scary." Paige said sarcastically. Before she could say anything else there was a crash downstairs prompting the trio to hurry out of the attic and down towards the source of the noise.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried as she raced down the stairs towards her fallen sister.

"Paige, I'm fine, really. Wyatt just orbed out of my arms again while I was levitating."

"Here, let me help you." Melinda hurried past her brother to help Phoebe to her feet.

"Thanks," Phoebe said as she straightened up. "Who are you?"

"Melinda, my little sister." Chris told her before Melinda was able to speak for herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Phoebe said as she shook her future niece's hand. She still had no idea that Chris was her nephew or that Wyatt was going to be turned evil.

"I just heard a crash!" Piper said as she hurried into the room with baby Wyatt in her arms.

"It's fine, Piper, I just fell again." Phoebe said brushing off her sister's concern. She failed to add that Wyatt was partly to blame.

"Chris, who's this?" Piper asked, turning her eyes on Melinda.

Melinda gasped at the sight of her mother. In the future, she had been eleven when Piper had died. Chris had practically been forced to raise her with the help of Victor.

"Don't call her mom." Chris muttered under his breath.

"M-Melinda, I'm Chris' sister." Melinda stammered. She had missed her mother so much but now she unable to tell her just how much she had missed her.

"You never told us that you had a sister," Piper said eyeing Chris with malice. "Oh that's right, you have told us very little about yourself Chris. All that we know is that you're from the future to stop something that is after my son. Care to add to that?"

"I've already told you, I can't tell you a lot about me because it will alter the future. _Our _future." While the sisters looked at each other Chris pulled Melinda back up the stairs towards attic and bolted the door on the way in.

"What?" She asked.

"You have no idea what you've just done!" Chris half-shrieked at his sister. "You have singlehandedly set a different future for us by revealing that you're my sister!"

"So what? You've told them you're mom and dad's son. Haven't you?"

"No! And I don't plan to! If I do that I may not even be conceived at all and neither will you!"

"Point taken but answer this for me," Melinda paused causing her brother to look her, warily. "Have you at least told them about Bianca or about our cousins?" Melinda crossed her arms against her chest and waited for her brother to answer.

"No, I haven't. If I do everything, the future will be altered. I've already explained this to you!" Chris dug his fingers into his hair wanting to pull it out in pure frustration. Melinda had always been hard to control when it came to her mouth. He sighed heavily before turning back to face his sister. "How are things back in our time?"

"Getting worse by the day. Wyatt's getting even more powerful and Bianca doesn't know where to turn. She's worried sick about you." Melinda told him as she sat down on a dusty old sofa next to her brother.

"I miss her, Mel." Chris whispered.

"I know, you do, she misses you like crazy. She gave me a message to give you."

"Spill it."

Melinda closed her eyes as Bianca's words came back to her.

"_My dearest Chris,_

_I am sending this message with Melinda through the portal hoping that she will find you and deliver it to you. Things here in our time are getting harder. Wyatt is getting more powerful by the day and your cousins are running out of tricks to stop him. Victor is fighting his cancer as hard as ever and is missing you terribly. Your mother would be proud of you for taking a stand against Wyatt while Coop and Henry are having troubles of their own concerning Wyatt's continuous power rise. While your family is keep me going it is nothing compared to the love I have for you. From the moment you set foot through that portal I have thought of nothing but you. Wyatt is getting forever closer to getting his revenge on your cousins and he simply doesn't care who he kills. They have fought so hard in your absence that they are scared one of them might be Wyatt's next victim. Please be careful and if Wyatt comes for you from our time then hell will certainly break loose. Take care, Chris for the past is always uncertain. As long as you stop whatever evil plans on turning little Wyatt then our future will be safe._

_My love always,_

_Bianca."_

Melinda opened her chestnut coloured eyes to see the look of admiration on his face.

"You memorised all that?" Chris said. Melinda nodded.

"Bianca wants you home where you're safe." Melinda told him gently.

"She knows I have to do this. If I don't the Charmed legacy will be dead before it has even started."

Melinda sighed knowing that there was no way she going to be able to talk her brother around. He had been the one to raise her since their father was never around and due to their mother's death when Chris was fourteen and Melinda at the time had been eleven. It had hit them hard but they had always had each other. When Bianca had entered the picture when Melinda was fourteen, she had remained close to Chris and had formed a bond with the 'cold to everyone' Phoenix witch. She had seen just how warm Bianca could be but she was only like this towards Chris and Melinda and no one else.

"Chris, Bianca's struggling to hold on without you. Wyatt is attempting to turn her to his side." Melinda said trying to break the eerie silence that had fallen between them. Chris' head snapped in her direction, his green eyes showing total fear.

"I won't let that son of a bitch turn her. You know I won't." Chris fought to keep his emotions in check. He clenched his fists attempting to stop his hands from shaking.

"I know, I have tried everything in my own power to distance the pair but Wyatt manages to stop me before I can do anything. Prue is on the edge of breaking point and the others are worried that they'll be next." Melinda fretted. Chris gently pulled her from her seat next to him and into the comfort of his arms. He hated himself for leaving Melinda with so much responsibility.

"I'm so sorry Mel. I was desperate to stop Wyatt that I wasn't thinking clearly." He whispered as he kissed his hair. Other then Piper and Bianca, Chris loved his baby sister more then anything and wouldn't stand to see anyone hurt her and had vowed to never let same thing happen to her as what had happened to Piper and her sisters.

"It's okay, I know how hard you have been working and I'm glad that it's you and not some one else."

The sound of jingling sounded again and Leo orbed in.

"You." Melinda hissed as she struggled to get out of Chris' now vice tight grip.

"Chris, who is this?" Leo asked.

"Melinda, my sister from the future." Chris told him simply. As much as he couldn't stand Leo for what he would do in the future, he kept himself calm for Melinda's sake.

"Bastard!" Melinda hissed as she broke free from Chris' grasp and stood her ground in front of him.

"Melinda, calm down." Chris hissed from behind her.

"No I won't!" Chris clapped a hand over her mouth again and made sure that his fingers dug into her cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" Paige asked as she entered the attic.

"Melinda doesn't seem to like me." Leo told her.

Paige could only nod. At the moment, she was still seething over Leo becoming an Elder and leaving Piper to raise Wyatt as a single mother though she would never admit it aloud. "Well, I couldn't blame her." She said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked Melinda, his arms neatly folded against his chest.

"I'm here to help Chris save Wyatt." Melinda spat as she pulled Chris' hand off her mouth.

"Did we just hear Wyatt's name?" Piper asked as she too entered the attic with Wyatt in her arms.

"Hi buddy," Leo cooed as Piper stopped beside him.

"Melinda, would you like to hold him?" Piper asked kindly. Ignoring the dirty look that Chris was giving her, Melinda took Wyatt from her.

"Hey, hi, Wyatt." Melinda cooed at the boy who would one day be one of her big brothers and the supreme ruler of the world.

"Hey, he's not force fielding you." Chris said in astonishment, almost forgetting that Piper, Leo and Paige were in the room.

"Yeah, he seems to trust her," Leo said casually. His thoughts mirrored that of his unknown future son. Why did Wyatt put up a force field with Chris when he didn't with Melinda?

"He must like her." Paige said.

"Yeah, he must." Chris muttered under his breath. Looking down at the boy would become his brother, he watched as Wyatt looked up at him, his little mouth smiled at him in a way that said 'I don't trust you and I don't like you.' Giving the child a look of distaste, Chris turned back to Melinda. "Mel, you have to go back."

"What? Why?" Melinda asked clearly hurt by her brother's desire to get rid of her. Piper took Wyatt from Melinda and left the attic with her sister and estranged husband not far behind her.

"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Look after Bianca, Grampa and the others. Keep safe and I'll see you soon." Chris kissed his sister's now wet cheek. He wiped away her tears and hugged her. He grabbed a piece of chalk that he had found under the sofa cushion and drew the triquetra on the wall where the portal was to appear. After he was done, he stepped back as if to admire his work but instead he silently spoke the spell that Bianca had used to open the portal that had take Chris to the past.

"Be careful back home Mel." Melinda nodded before she hugged her brother on last time before she walked through the portal and disappeared before the portal disappeared.

Chris sighed as he stared at the wall. Saving Wyatt from becoming evil was one thing but watching his sister return to the future was another thing altogether. He knew that it would hurt the Charmed Ones and Leo for Melinda not to say goodbye but there would be plenty of time for hellos and goodbyes in the future.


End file.
